In a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), it is necessary to use a gate driver to drive and control the TFT array. As the resolution of the TFT-LCD becomes higher, the number of gate drivers needed increases. Different gate drivers drive and control the different TFT array regions of the display panel. Similarly, the same gate driver also has different fan-out ends to drive different fan-out sub-regions of the TFT array region corresponding to the gate driver.
Different gate drivers are arranged at different locations of the display panel, and thus the wirings or routings from the outputs of the gate drivers at different locations to the corresponding TFT array region (e.g., the wirings on the glass substrate between the gate drivers and the TFT array regions) are different from each other. For example, different lengths lead to different impedances. That is to say, the difference between the external wirings of the different gate drivers results in a difference between the drive control signals which are finally reflected in the TFT array regions. This difference is mainly reflected in the difference between the rising times of the drive control signals in the form of voltage pulse signal. That is, the rising times taken from the low level (VGL) to the high level (VGH) are different from each other. In the gate driving signals or the driving control signals of their corresponding TFT array regions, the time difference from VGL to VGH mainly affects their corresponding driving capabilities.